


Lucky

by manias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, Strip Tease, Top Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manias/pseuds/manias
Summary: Thor and Bruce have some fun, which they deserve every once and a while. Face-fucking ensues.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Ya boys back with more sexy time thorbruce! I sorta included an anon's prompt who had requested a strip-tease.
> 
> This isn't beta'd so all faults are my own.
> 
> I love these two so much!

Bruce considered himself a generally unlucky man. So unlucky in fact that if he got angry or stimulated enough he’d turn into a raging, green monster twice his size if not more. He hated it, hated his life at times but the writhing semi-naked man in his lap maybe made him change his mind even if for a second, even if a little bit at the back of his mind he’d consider himself at least a little lucky. Yeah, he could get on board with that idea.

 

“Bruce,” Thor sought out the smaller man’s lips as he breathed out his name, letting his tongue slip into Bruce’s mouth without hesitation and without complaints from the other. Thor started to circulate his hips on to Bruce’s lap, moaning into the kiss that got more heated with each passing second, and made sure to press his still-covered chest to Bruce’s. This made the god arch his back a bit at the angle, which Bruce made sure to support with a steady grip on Thor’s lower back. Thor eventually broke the kiss for air with another moan as the heat spiked through him, “stop thinking.”

 

Bruce laughed breathily at this, at the desperation in the other’s voice and movements, he couldn’t believe he could do this to a god, do this to Thor of all people.  _ Maybe _ , he thought,  _ he was lucky _ .

 

“Stop,” Thor ground his hips into the smaller man’s and gripped Bruce’s shoulders tightly as he punctuated each word with a circular motion with his hips that was beginning to drive Bruce a little wild, “stop thinking, Bruce.”

 

Thor groaned, in pleasure or from not being heard he wasn’t sure, but at that he reluctantly got off of Bruce’s lap and instead turned his back to Bruce as he stood up a few steps away from the sofa and where Bruce was sitting. At this movement Bruce began to apologise but was stopped immediately when Thor turned his head to the side with a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

 

Thor started to walk towards their bluetooth speakers, which Thor hardly knew how to use admittedly, and tuned until a sensual, soft beat came through the speakers. Happy with his choice with a small nod at himself, Thor turned back around to wide-eyed, confused Bruce and slinked silently back over to be near in front of Bruce.

 

“Thor?” Bruce started to question with a frown on his face, cheeks a bit red and lips spit-slicked from kissing Thor but this was as far as he got in his questioning as Thor licked his lips slowly and then began to unbutton his already half unbuttoned shirt with a hunger in his eyes as he looked at Bruce’s bulge in his jeans. 

 

This made Bruce hitch his breath and his lids fell over his eyes at the sight of Thor  _ stripping _ for him. Bruce allowed his hand to trail down to his own still covered cock and began to rub himself through his jeans, allowing a loud moan to ring through Thor’s ears.

 

The smirk was still prominent on Thor’s lips as he got to last button and this is where Bruce stopped him with a soft but firm command to do so. 

“Turn.”

 

Thor did so immediately and Bruce groaned deeply at this, never feeling so in control, and then directed Thor to allow his shirt to fall. At the sight of Thor’s back muscles rippling when the shirt fell helplessly to the ground, his muscles rippling that was probably done intentionally on Thor’s part, Bruce palmed himself a little harder through his jeans and cooed to Thor about him being  _ so hot _ and for him to turn back around.

 

Thor did what Bruce had said again without complaint.

 

Bruce allowed his eyes to rake up and down Thor’s body, slightly hesitating at Thor’s own bulge in his jeans with a breathy moan, as he began to tease himself with lighter touches on his own bulge that sent shivers through his body and down his spine.

 

Bruce allowed himself to look at Thor’ face, seeing nothing but want for Bruce but he couldn’t help but ask if Thor was okay with this and was met with a nod and a explicit ‘yes’.

 

“Unbutton your pants,” Bruce lifted his chin slightly as he let his eyes roam back down to Thor’s bulge and licked his lips when Thor quickly moved his hands to his buttons, “first button.”

 

Thor unbuttoned the first immediately.

 

“Second.”

 

He made quick work of the second.

 

Bruce hummed in pleasure as he could see Thor’s bulge through the opening in the fly, seeing a little drop of wetness from his pre-come too. “Touch yourself for me” Bruce commanded firmly and Thor groaned at the deepness in Bruce’s voice and lifted his hand to his own bulge and ground his palm into it before letting his hand slip into his pants, palming himself through his boxers instead.

 

“That’s it, baby,” Bruce encouraged the other as he got himself out of his own jeans without hesitation and began stroking himself, his own pre-come slicking the movements somewhat eliciting a moan out of Thor at the sight of Bruce with such confidence, “let me see you.”

 

Another moan from the taller man before Thor allowed his jeans to fall along with his boxers to the floor, ultimately leaving Thor naked before the fully clothed man who moaned at the image of Thor gripping his own cock and stroking along to the movements of Bruce’s almost perfectly.

 

Bruce allowed them to move in sync for a few moments before commanding Thor to sit on his lap again, which Thor done without complaint again and they both moaned, both looking down at Thor’s straining cock and Bruce’s clothed bulge touching and twitching hips. Thor began to twitch his hips more confidently before momentarily being stopped by a hand on his naked hip and looked up, questioning, at Bruce.

 

“Kiss me” Bruce said gently with nothing but love mixed with want for the god in his eyes. 

 

“Yes,” Thor hissed out as they thrust their hips together and kissed with the heat of a smoldering fire. Bruce laughed into the kiss at the faded, but still there memory of Thor and Hulk’s conversation when Hulk had called Thor a smoldering fire. As Thor felt Bruce think too much again he pulled away from the kiss with a moan and shut eyes as the twitching of their hips sent a fire through him that he’d only felt with Bruce, and spoke through his heavy breathing, “fuck my mouth.”

 

Bruce threw his head back at those words and lifted Thor from his lap with a particularly primal thrust of his hips and a let out a growl from the back of his throat. At the slight manhandling, which Thor admittedly loved, Thor moaned. “You’re sure?” Bruce collected himself to ask Thor for his proper consent, looking for any signs of a reluctant look on his face. Bruce found nothing but want as Thor nodded.

 

They then parted so Bruce could pull his cock out of his restraining pants and for Thor to get to his knees in front of Bruce, placing his hands on the other’s knees and massaging them lightly. As Bruce’s cock was freed Thor let out a hungry sound from his throat and immediately began to lean forward to lick up the shaft, eliciting a soft moan from Bruce, he sought out the vein he knew would be there on the underside of the smaller man’s cock and licked up it slowly while looking up at Bruce for a response. 

 

“Yes, that’s good” Bruce encouraged breathily as he let his hands run through Thor’s cropped hair, trying to soothe the other for what was to come as he soothed the big guy that was rushing through his veins again. Bruce looked down slightly and began to thrust his hips very slowly as Thor took the head into his mouth, just to test the waters, and Thor moaned around the cock in his mouth, licking around the head and into the slit where pre-come was forming and falling.

 

Thor loved the confidence Bruce was showing, making him harder than he already was as he wrapped his own hand around base of Bruce’s shaft and started pumping down when Bruce thrust up. With his other hand Thor allowed his thumb to trace circles around the his own slit on his cock, messily smearing his own pre-come around the head and then moving his hand into a fist to pump his cock in time with Bruce’s speeding up thrusts into his mouth.

 

“You want me to go faster?” Bruce made sure he could see the god’s face as he asked this, Thor nodded in answer as he was content in keeping Bruce’s cock in his mouth.

 

At the clear consent Thor showed, Bruce gripped the god’s hair to keep his head in place and began to fuck into Thor’s mouth with earnest. Moaning and sending vibrations through Bruce’s body Thor sped up his own hand on his cock as his eyes fell shut at the contentment he felt with Bruce taking control and guiding the pace.

 

Bruce began to voice encouragements to Thor as he felt his cock hit the back of the other’s throat, feeling the god take it without restriction made Bruce start to mix his encouragements with profanities as his head fell back onto the back of the sofa and his eyes began to roll into the back of his head once again.

 

“Uh,” the smaller man lifted his other shaky hand to his own hair to run his fingers through the curls and leaving his hand at the back of his head to grab at his own hair in pleasure, his fingers twitching as Thor began to lick the underside and around his cock while sucking on the head “fuck, Thor.”

 

Thor allowed Bruce to fuck his mouth as both of their moans got louder and more strangled, Thor’s being more muffled than Bruce’s however, and Thor could feel Bruce’s fingers tighten in his hair and his thrusts get more erratic as they both neared the end of their willpower.

 

The god pulled off with an obscene ‘pop’ and a breath before resting his cheek on Bruce’s thigh, speeding up his hand on Bruce’s cock to coax more sounds out of the other that he so loved.

 

Bruce allowed himself to thrust his hips up into the hand as he felt his orgasm near, “Gonna… c- come, Thor.”

 

At this Thor licked a particularly long stripe with the flat of his tongue from base to tip, flicking his tongue at the slit and this is what undone Bruce. He began to whimper and thrust his hips with no restraint as Thor gently encouraged more and more come out of him with his pumping hand. Quite a lot of the come landed on Thor’s face, which he welcomed greatly with a moan and shutting of his eyes.

 

The other was letting out a mantra of ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ as he saw his own come land on the god’s relaxed face, it was too hot,  _ god _ .

 

Once the shivers and come had calmed down, Thor opened his eyes again and began licking around his mouth for stray stripes of come on his face. Bruce’s eyes widened at this and his now wrecked body gave an interested twitch, sending fire down his spine once again.

 

“You are going to kill me, Thor” Bruce breathed out happily, clearly joking with the other man as he let go of Thor’s hair and his own curls, relaxing his body with a content sigh and motioned for the other to get on his lap once more.

 

“Now that just isn’t true,” Thor crawled Bruce’s lap at the encouragement and began to speed up his hand on his own cock, moaning out “I’d miss you too much.”

 

Thor looked positively wrecked himself, lips spit slicked, swollen and his pupil’s fully blown as he looked Bruce in the eyes with a challenge, a challenge which Bruce gratefully accepted and joined Thor’s own hand that was sending slicked sounds throughout the room.

 

The god laughed in pleasure as he felt the smaller man’s hand join his gently and threw his head back as he began to thrust into their joined hands, moaning breathily about his love for the other, about how good he made him feel, how he made him feel  _ alive _ .

 

Bruce answered these pleas with his own cooed words, about his own love for the god and how good he was being for him. At this Bruce leaned forward to suck a bruise into the other’s neck, biting gently and then lapping at the bump with his tongue messily as he felt Thor tense.

 

“I love you so much” Bruce whispered intimately into Thor’s neck, nosing at the crook there and inhaled in his lover’s scent before exhaling happily. This gentle handling is what made Thor lose his grip and start to come.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you” Thor repeated over and over until he began to spill into their hands with a loud shout. He began to slump forward onto Bruce which Bruce caught with a hand on his chest and another tracing patterns into his back to coax him as their hands on Thor’s cock slowed to a halt as the last of Thor’s orgasm wracked out of him and his shouts became quiet whines instead.

 

“That’s it,” Bruce spoke into the other’s neck as Thor breathed deeply with his eyes closed “you’re so good.”

 

Thor hummed out as he regained his strength a little and sat back on the smaller man’s lap to look at him with a small smile on his face, “not so bad yourself, Banner.”

 

Bruce’s eyes crinkled at this as he laughed quietly at the god’s joking at a time like this when he was singing his praises just moments ago. Bruce had gotten to love their dynamic with each other. “C’mon let’s get cleaned up and crash for the night.”

 

“Sounds like a thorough plan” Thor responded as he shakily got up from the other’s lap but not before kissing Bruce gently as to which Bruce reciprocated happily, feeling content with the world and just that bit more lucky with Thor in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @tchallas on tumblr.


End file.
